1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an aquatic maneuvering device and more specifically to an improved maneuvering device for use on and under the water whenever the user is being propelled through the water by auxiliary means such as a tow boat or jet ski, or by the propulsion effects of water current.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Water-borne activities are extremely popular. Such activities take place in rivers, lakes, oceans, and just about anywhere a suitable body of water can be found. These activities include those performed both under and above the water surface.
People spend a lot of time engaged in underwater activities. Included activities are scallop and clam searching, spear fishing, sand dollar harvesting, sightseeing, photography, etc.
Typically, a person engaged in underwater activities will wear scuba diving equipment. The scuba diving equipment permits a person to stay underwater for an extended period of time.
A person engaged in underwater activities will want to be able to maneuver easily. For instance, when a person sees a clam bed off to one side, that person will want to get there quickly. An underwater maneuvering device will prove of great benefit to such a person.
In providing for underwater maneuverability, two distinct methods exist. The first method involves the use of underwater propulsion vehicles. These vehicles are motorized propeller driven craft and are generally battery-powered.
A second approach is to use passive underwater maneuvering devices. Such devices are towed by a vehicle, such as a boat or jet ski, and are adapted to provide a user directional control while underwater.
Passive aquatic maneuvering devices are known in the art. The most significant of these prior inventions is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,483 issued to Scott, Jr. The device is a relatively large flat body member with a submerging and surfacing vane, as well as rolling vanes. Bevel gear-controlled hand grips prove the necessary movement to the particular vanes. The device permits a user to surface and submerge with relative ease. Furthermore, a user can roll or partially roll the device and himself.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,134,955 issued to Manfield discloses a two-person underwater sled similar to the Scott invention.
While the Scott invention provides substantial vertical directional control for a user, it suffers from many setbacks.
The Scott invention, having many moving parts, is relatively complex and expensive to manufacture. Its twin hand controls require substantial coordination and skill for proper use. Furthermore, the twin non-centered controls require the user to use both hands for proper control. The user lacks a free hand for such activities as scallop harvesting or photography. The Scott invention lacks the ability to provide for substantial horizontal directional control. A person desiring to make a quick left or right turn will realize no great benefit from the Scott device.